


The Office (Traducción)

by Bizah_beu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Entrevistas hacia la cámara, Interviews, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizah_beu/pseuds/Bizah_beu
Summary: "Claro, me gusta", Derek frunce el ceño directamente a la cámara, "Somos amigos". Parpadea, su expresión de repente se vuelve esperanzado, "¿Por qué, dijo algo?"*"He trabajado en Beacon Hills Office Supplies durante dos años y medio", Stiles finge colgarse con su corbata, mira fuera de la sala de conferencias donde Derek está firmando para recibir un paquete con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro. "No está tan mal, supongo?"O el AU donde Finstock decide que es una buena idea seguir a sus empleados con una cámara.





	The Office (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061879) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



> Muchas gracias a su autora original por permitirme la traducción, puedo admitir que la investigue y perseguí hasta que pude encontrarla porque wuau. Merece todos los kudos del mundo. Tiene muchas historias sobre Sterek de temas increíbles, pueden ir a leerlas en su celular con el traductor automático ( el estándar Google) porque vale absolutamente la pena.
> 
> Para aclarar, está historia es una adaptación de la serie The Office, donde una cámara graba el día a día de los empleados en una oficina y les hacen entrevistas personales. En este caso el jefe Finstock contrata a un camarografo que siga a sus empleados.

##  Capítulo único 

"Claro, me gusta", Derek frunce el ceño directamente a la cámara, "Somos amigos". Parpadea, su expresión de repente se vuelve esperanzado, "¿Por qué, dijo algo?"

*

"He trabajado en Beacon Hills Office Supplies durante dos años y medio", Stiles finge ahorcarse con su corbata pero, mira fuera de la sala de conferencias donde Derek está firmando para recibir un paquete con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro. "No está del todo mal, supongo?"

*

Stiles gira en su silla, vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Derek con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Derek se ríe con ganas, continúa guardando las notas de Finstock de la última reunión de la junta.

"Estoy trabajando, Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Admirando tu hermosa y dedicada cara", Stiles se encoge de hombros, suspira dramáticamente, "Lo mismo que siempre".

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, lucha contra el deseo de sonrojarse como si tuviera catorce años otra vez. "Pues haz algo más."

Stiles dispara por toda la habitación una banda elástica con la que estaba jugando y de la nada, Finstock sale de su oficina y la atrapa.

"Stilinski! Tu puntería necesita una mejora ", él toma la banda entre sus dedos," ¡Tengamos una competencia! "

Scott gime, deja caer su cabeza en su propio escritorio frente a Stiles.

"Jefe, la última vez que lanzamos una banda elástica, Boyd tuvo que usar un parche en el ojo durante una semana".

"No me gustó", Boyd levanta la vista, los mira a todos antes de mirar fijamente a la cámara, "En absoluto".

Finstock se ve avergonzado mientras mira a la cámara y luego sonríe de forma maniática: "Siempre trato de encontrar formas de mejorar la camaradería en la oficina".

Se apoya en el escritorio de Stiles, atrapando momentáneamente los dedos de Stiles, y Stiles los retira con una mueca. Derek esconde su risa detrás de su computadora.

Stiles le manda un mensaje instantáneo ‘VI ESO, TRAIDOR’.Derek sonríe sobre su escritorio hacia él. La cara de Stiles se vuelve cariñosa. La cámara sigue el intercambio con avidez a medida que Finstock avanza.

"De todos modos, así es como me convertí en Capitán del equipo de Lacrosse de los Juegos Olímpicos de los Estados Unidos, por un tiempo".

"No hemos tenido Lacrosse en los Juegos Olímpicos desde 1908", murmura Stiles, todavía cuidando sus dedos.

La cámara se enfoca en la cara de Finstock mientras parpadea incómodamente. "Sí, bueno", se aclara la garganta, se ríe, "Me veo más joven de lo que soy".

Derek mira fijamente a la cámara.

*

"El trabajo soñado de nadie es vender suministros de oficina", Stiles hace girar su silla antes de sentarse frente a la cámara, "Quiero decir, tal vez si realmente estuvieras metido en el papel supongo. A Derek le gustan los lápices. Él tiene su nombre en ellos, impreso especialmente. Una vez descubrí dónde los había hecho y cambié todos los nombres a Hot Stuff (N/T: Se nombra así a alguien que es impresionante en algo). Tardó una semana en darse cuenta de que había sido yo, y luego se dedicó a sacarles punta con mucha violencia cada vez que lo miraba.” La cara de Stiles se vuelve soñadora. "Fue increíble".

*

Scott se retuerce torpemente, ajusta su corbata, "¿Así está bien? ¿Estoy bien aquí? ¿Necesitas algo? "Él va a levantarse," Puedo conseguirte un café, ¿no? ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, sí ", se alisa la corbata otra vez, sonríe a la cámara," Empecé a trabajar aquí porque necesitaba un trabajo muy rápido. Stiles me enganchó. Él es mi mejor amigo y, necesitaba un trabajo porque mi novia descubrió que estaba embarazada ", sonríe aún más ampliamente, descansa su barbilla en sus manos," Nos casaremos el próximo mes ".

*

Boyd gruñe enojado desde el otro lado de la habitación, sostiene una nota brillante amarilla, "¡Stiles!"

"¡No toques eso!" Stiles se acerca rápidamente, lo arrebata de las manos de Boyd y lo coloca con cuidado en el árbol ficus de Boyd. "Es para Derek".

"Nunca podría haberlo adivinado, con todos los corazones y las estrellas y YAY DEREK escrito en ellos".

"¡Es su cumpleaños!"

Boyd le da a la oficina, cubierta de notas de color amarillo, una mirada profundamente desdeñosa. "¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar?"

"¡Cállate!" Stiles grita agudamente, "No sé de qué estás hablando".

Boyd mira a la cámara.

Derek entra en la oficina, ya con una gran cantidad de notas, y siguiéndolas en una búsqueda del tesoro hacía el escritorio de Stiles, el escritorio de Scott y donde Erica está durmiendo de su resaca en la esquina. No se da cuenta de la cámara, intenta leer todas las pequeñas notas llenas de chistes, las mejores frases de Finstock y los mensajes personales que Stiles espera que entienda.

Derek deja de leer uno sobre cuando él y Stiles se quedaron encerrados en el techo y terminaron viendo los fuegos artificiales desde el otro lado del río. Stiles había escrito en la nota que apreciaba que Derek tomara su mano para evitar que sus dedos se congelaran.

Había sido un momento agradable, privado, suyo. Ante las cámaras.

Stiles le da una sonrisa tímida, y Derek lo devuelve. Sus propias manos se aprietan alrededor de la nota post-it. La cámara se acerca a su cara, y Derek hace una doble toma cuando recuerda que están siendo observados.

"Es mi cumpleaños", dice en breve, agarra la nota de la planta de Boyd y luego continúa el rastro de notas hacia la sala de café.

*

"Regresan a su escritorio", Stiles sonríe a la cámara, "Donde había una foto de mí en un marco de corazón esperándolo. Tiró el marco, pero sé que guardó todas las notas. Esa fue la parte importante”.

La imagen de Stiles se puede ver pegada al costado de la computadora de Derek, justo fuera de la vista de Stiles y del resto del personal. De vez en cuando, Derek lo mira y sonríe.

*

"Oye", Stiles mete sus brazos en su chaqueta frenéticamente, se apresura hacia Derek mientras el ruido de la fiesta de bodas continúa adentro, "¿Te vas?"

"La boda terminó", Derek tira de su corbata, "Tu discurso fue bueno".

"Gracias", Stiles le da una patada en el pie a Derek tímidamente, "Esas palabras tan fuertes de elogio".

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, "¿Quieres una estrella de oro?"

"No tonto pero, ¿quédate al menos un baile?"

"No debería", Derek vacila. "No puedo bailar".

"¡Tampoco puedo! Soy una bailarina muy tonta”.

Derek se ríe y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. "Lo sé, es lindo".

Stiles se muerde el labio, le sonríe, "Gracias".

"Por supuesto."

"Vamos," Stiles mueve sus hombros hacia atrás después de un momento en que los dos se miraron en silencio. "Por favor", se agarra las manos y hace pucheros, "¿Por favor? Todos se están juntando, y sé que odias la música, la diversión, la alegría y …

"No odio la alegría, Stiles".

"Alegría y risa y frivolidad y ..."

"¡bien! ¡Una bebida!"

Una hora y media después, Stiles y Derek son los únicos en la pista de baile, que se balancean juntos al ritmo de The Lumineers.

*

"Quería trabajar en una biblioteca", Derek se mira las manos y sonríe levemente. "Me gustan los libros y me gusta el silencio...”

Afuera de la sala, Scott y Stiles pasan volando por la ventana con los extintores pegados a sus sillas. Hay un choque todopoderoso cuando la cámara se acerca a la cara de Derek. Apenas se estremece.

"Lo mantienen interesante aquí", dice después de un momento. "Mientras Scott estaba en su luna de miel, Stiles y yo envolvimos su escritorio."

[Hay un golpe de la mesa de Scott, y Stiles y Derek intercambian miradas maliciosas. Boyd le da a la cámara un aspecto decididamente poco impresionado. Erica está regando la planta de ficus de Boyd en el fondo.]

"Cuando Scott regresó, él y Stiles se abrazaron durante tres minutos", Derek levanta la vista y mira por el cristal donde Stiles se está quitando el polvo, riendo alegremente. "Creo que eso sería bueno, un abrazo de Sti- no, quiero decir, ¿cuál fue la pregunta?"

*

Finstock baraja los papeles en su escritorio y sonríe tenso hacía la cámara. "Todos los meses, repasamos cómo se sienten todos en la oficina. Ahora que la cámara lleva dos meses aquí, documentando nuestras vidas pensé que haríamos una pequeña revisión. Mucho ha cambiado ", suspira caprichosamente", McCall se casó, Stilinski finalmente se cortó el cabello y despedí a Greenberg. No me gusta despedir a la gente, ya sabes. Quiero decir, la carrera de poder es genial... "Se aclara la garganta," Puede que tenga que despedir a alguien, incluso hoy”.

Scott deja caer su taza de fideos, y sin pensarlo, Stiles agarra la mano de Derek.

"¡¿Despedir a alguien?!"

"Sabía que debería haber empezado a beber esta mañana", se queja Erica.

Boyd empuja silenciosamente su café hacia ella, y ella lo toma agradecida.

Finstock le da una risa descarada, "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estaba bromeando, dando vueltas! —Le da un puñetazo a Derek en el brazo, y Derek hace una mueca, pierde su agarre en la mano de Stiles.

Stiles muy lentamente deja caer su mano debajo de la mesa, y se muerde el labio mientras sonríe para sí mismo.

"Pero, como equipo", continúa Finstock, "hemos estado haciendo un excelente trabajo".

"Entonces, ¿no estás despidiendo a nadie? Porque ", Derek se mueve incómodamente," Greenberg lloró frente a mi escritorio durante una hora. Tendría que prepararme, para... conseguir kleenex ".

"Tal vez seas tú", se burla Stiles, dándole un codazo con suavidad. "Tal vez seas el próximo en irte".

"Tal vez lo haré", responde alegremente Derek.

La cara de Stiles se cae, "¿Qué, de verdad? ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡No te vayas! "

"¡No me estoy yendo! Dios, "Derek se pellizca el puente de la nariz, se vuelve hacia Stiles," Nunca te dejaría- eh esta oficina ", termina con torpeza.

Scott mueve las cejas hacia la cámara felizmente mientras Stiles mira a Derek como si acabara de anunciar que Stiles recibirá batidos gratis de por vida.

*

Stiles y Scott llevan la cámara hacia el almacén. Boyd y Derek están lanzando una pelota de baloncesto al fondo, Erica y Allison comparten galletas de nutella entre ellas.

"Aquí es donde ocurre la magia", Stiles sonríe y da una palmada. "A la hora del almuerzo, venimos aquí, y pateamos traseros...”

Boyd resopla con fuerza.

"Está bien, ¡nos asaltan los culos, pero!" Stiles se gira para hacer un gesto hacia donde Derek se está quitando la camisa, "No estaba diciendo que la magia se trataba de nuestras locas habilidades en la cancha".

"Bruto", Scott resopla.

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

"No, vamos, hombre, ¡tiene su pecho sudado por toda mi cara, todos los días!"

Hay un momento de silencio, y ambos miran alrededor. Stiles se vuelve hacia la cámara, mientras se echa a reír.

"Estábamos totalmente a la espera del momento ‘ella lo dijo’ “.

"Oh, Dios mío", los ojos de Scott se abrieron de par en par, "Estábamos esperando que Finstock simplemente apareciera de la nada!"

Stiles niega con la cabeza: "Se toma un café a las once y luego tiene esta loca fiebre de cafeína hasta la una. Y luego duerme la siesta.”

Derek aparece junto a ellos, asiente solemnemente mientras Stiles finge no estar mirando su pecho.

"Está tomando la siesta".

[Imágenes de Stiles y Derek pegando los artículos y archivos en el escritorio de Finstock al techo mientras él duerme en su sofá. Imágenes secundarias de Scott dibujando un bigote en su rostro mientras Erica dibuja un bigote en todas sus fotografías.]

"Lo convencimos de ha tenido bigote todo el tiempo", Stiles se ríe a carcajadas en el hombro de Derek, y Derek mira estúpidamente a la cámara.

*

"Oh sí," Erica mira sus uñas, "Me gusta aquí, está bien. Quiero decir, la tensión sexual está muy extendida”.

[Se ve a Stiles apoyado sobre el hombro de Derek, ayudándolo con una presentación en powerpoint sobre los mejores movimientos de baile de Finstock de todas sus fiestas en la oficina. Derek se inclina hacia el lado del cuello de Stiles, se aleja cuando ve la cámara y se pone rojo muy brillante. Stiles continúa hablando, sin darse cuenta, se gira para comprobar que Derek está escuchando y sus narices rozan. Hay un ritmo, la cámara se mueve hacia donde Erica está tendiendo una mano para pedir algo de Boyd. Alcanza su billetera mientras Stiles se endereza, señala algo en el escritorio de Derek. El momento se ha ido. Boyd con suficiencia guarda su billetera; Erica pone los ojos en blanco. Stiles se tropieza con la silla de Derek mientras se apresura a regresar a su escritorio.]

"Quiero decir, vamos", Erica lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, "Boyd y yo empezamos la primera semana que empecé aquí. ¿Cuál es su trato? ¿Hale es una virgen? ¿Necesita Stilinski cortejarlo durante mil años, primero?

*

"Cuatro días", asiente Boyd, arquea una ceja, "No iba a resistir ese hermoso torbellino. Ella es la cosa más interesante que me ha pasado en mi vida. Lo mejor, probablemente.”

*

"No hay sindicatos", dice Finstock de inmediato. "Dios, gracias a Cristo".

*

“Conocer a Allison fue el mejor momento de mi vida. ¡No, no! "Scott agita una mano en el aire," ¡Lo retiro! ¡Cuando me dijo que íbamos a tener un bebé! ¡No! Cuando nos casamos! ¡No! Oh, Dios mío ", él deja caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio," ¿Qué he hecho? No puedo simplemente elegir uno”.

*

"Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida ..." Stiles ve a Derek entrar desde la sala de café, colocar una taza en el escritorio de Stiles y saludarlo con torpeza a través de la partición de vidrio.

"Uh", se sienta hacia adelante en su silla, se inclina hacia atrás, se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Mi equipo ganó los tres años que jugué para ellos". Eso fue... muy bueno. Quiero decir, fue hace un tiempo, y yo... no los extraño cuando voy a casa por la noche”.

Él mira sus manos, deja escapar un suspiro, "Sí, probablemente estoy empezando a trabajar aquí, porque fue como encontrarme con un pájaro realmente enojado, hermoso y organizado con el que quería construir un nido. Pero, no quería asustarlo, así que nunca dije nada. Y, ahora somos amigos, y son casi tres años, más tarde, y yo... todavía estamos ahí arriba, para ser sinceros”. Él levanta la mano en alto," Muy arriba”.

*

Derek mira fijamente a la cámara, mira con nerviosismo hacia donde Stiles duerme la siesta en su escritorio, "No... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Aún no he tenido el mejor momento de mi vida. A menos que yo lo haya hecho. "Se pone de pie, de repente," ¿Estás aquí para matarme? "

*

Hay una fiesta para celebrar que su departamento no ha sido reducido y que nadie ha sido despedido, Finstock se emborracha y hace el baile de moon Walker (N/T: el famoso paso de Michael Jackson) sobre el escritorio de Scott. Luego se cae del escritorio, y Stiles y Derek lo llevan a la sala de emergencias.

Stiles se queda dormido en el hombro de Derek mientras esperan a que Finstock obtenga una radiografía.Derek no se mueve durante una hora y media.

"Estoy cubierto con la pintura brillante de Finstock. Él la saca todo el tiempo, y toda la oficina termina reluciente durante semanas”, se queja, se estremece cuando su voz despierta a Stiles. Stiles murmura algo incoherente, lanza un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek y entierra su nariz en el hombro de Derek.

Derek parpadea hacia la cámara, "Es... creo que podría ser peor".

*  
Scott se desliza en el asiento junto a Stiles en su mesa de almuerzo, y deja caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

"¡Odio todo!"

Stiles baja su yogur, mira primero a Derek (que muestra una cara de desconcierto) y luego a la cámara antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Scott.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso, amigo?"

"Ella seguía diciendo que quería mantequilla de maní, pero no del tipo crujiente, del tipo suave. ¡Así que fui y la conseguí sin problemas y luego ella lloró y dijo que extrañaba las tuercas!

"Eso es lo que ella dijo", dice Finstock desde donde está su cabeza dentro de la nevera.

Derek hace una mueca, roba el yogur de Stiles mientras él no está mirando.

"¡No sé cómo ayudar!"

"Sigue intentándolo", dice Stiles con seguridad, "No puedes rendirte. Ella sabe que la amas, ella sabe que estás ahí para ella, eso es todo lo que importa. Que nunca te rindas con ella.

Stiles se encuentra con el ojo de Derek por encima de la cabeza de Scott, lo mira fijamente.

"Incluso cuando no aprecian el hecho de que usted hace todo lo posible para asegurarse de que siempre tenga su tipo de comida favorita disponible". Derek mira hacia abajo al yogur, se congela en su lugar. Stiles vuelve a seguir animando a Scott.

*

"Las bayas mixtas son mi sabor favorito", le dice Derek a la cámara. "No sabía que él ... nadie lo sabía".

*

"Oh, sé que va a suceder", Scott asiente mientras se recuesta en su silla. "Quiero decir, está tomando un tiempo, y en cierto modo Stiles podría haber dicho algo en mi boda, todo un ser romántico, y Derek lo miró con ojos de corazón toda la noche". Además, los dos entraron a trabajar realmente felices después de... pero luego resultó que fue simplemente porque habían envuelto mi escritorio en papel como broma”.

Sacude la cabeza y se ríe con tristeza. "Esa fue buena. Stiles me ayudó a vengarme de Derek con todas estas entregas de flores, pero creo que Derek solo pensó que Stiles era agradable, en lugar de molesto”.

Hay un silencio mientras Scott mira a Stiles y Derek envolver un regalo de cumpleaños para Erica. Stiles coloca el moño en la cabeza de Derek, toma una fotografía y, sin mirar hacia arriba, Derek se acerca y golpea a Stiles. Le sobresalta una risa, lo hace alejarse de Derek. Derek regresa a su envoltorio con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Stiles regresa a su espacio, descansa su barbilla en el hombro de Derek.

Scott entrecierra los ojos ante la cámara: "Tal vez tenga que ayudarles un poco".

[Se ve a Scott cavando en la bolsa de Stiles cuatro minutos más tarde.]

*

Está lloviendo, y Stiles no puede encontrar sus llaves. La cámara todavía está enfocada en él, y él frunce el ceño.

"¿No puedes intervenir? O, ¿es eso contra las reglas periodísticas? ¿Integridad y mierda? ¿Realmente tienes que filmarme empapándome?

"¡Stiles!" Derek sale corriendo de la oficina, sacando un paraguas azul brillante. Se detiene frente a Stiles, lo empuja por encima de su cabeza.

"Olvidaste tus llaves..." las agita en Stiles. "Yo... te fuiste muy rápido, y no estaba listo para..." traga, se acerca un poco más a Stiles. "Siempre esperas".

"Bueno", Stiles sonríe bruscamente, "Parece que toda la espera que hago es una especie de... ya sabes... sólo estoy esperando, ¿verdad? ¿Por siempre?"

"No", Derek le quita la lluvia de la cara, le frunce el ceño, "No sé qué...”

"Te amo", Stiles abre la puerta de su auto y tira su bolsa al interior. "Estoy enamorado de ti, así que, eso es todo. Y, sé que solo quieres que seamos amigos, y he tratado de respetar eso, pero solo necesitaba que lo supieras una vez. Podría ver si puedo moverme a Contabilidad con Lydia, por un tiempo. Tal vez. Realmente no me gustan las matemáticas, ¡extrañaré la oficina y a ti! Pero, puedo superarlo y...

Derek lo besa tan repentinamente que le quita el paraguas de las manos y caen contra el auto.

La cámara se acerca más. Ambos están sonriendo.

*

"Me he resfriado", Derek sonríe con picardía. "Entonces, tuvimos que pasar todo un fin de semana en la cama, y luego Stiles se resfrió, y tuve que quedarme y cuidar de él".

*

"Declararon cuatro días seguidos de enfermedad, falsos!", Boyd sacude la cabeza, señala la cámara, "Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer sin que me molesten".

*

Stiles sonríe en silencio, se mira las manos y se encoge de hombros. Hay un largo silencio, en el fondo, se puede ver a Derek comiendo su yogur en el escritorio de Stiles, claramente esperando que termine.

"Bien," Stiles dice finalmente, "Él me ama. Claro, no estamos en el trabajo más emocionante del mundo, pero... es más que suficiente”.


End file.
